


Latin Humanitas

by SammiPheonex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent is a Little Shit, Allison and Theo are adopted siblings, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ghost Allison Argent, Good Sibling Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I guess theres a character death, Malia and Theo are Actually Siblings, Other, Protective Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken Has Feelings, Theo Raeken Has Nightmares, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo sees Ghosts, Thiam, because ghosts, isaac and jackson are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPheonex/pseuds/SammiPheonex
Summary: Theo has been able to see ghosts since he became a chimaera, Allison has been a ghost for almost the same amount of time Theo has been in Beacon Hills.When Theo returned from Hell, Allison began to keep an eye on him, worried about nightmares. The two became close, she stayed in the truck with him, he trusted her and they became almost sibling-esque.When Theo was caught by the police, Liam was assigned as a baby-sitter to the other boy.Will the two become more than friends?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall - Relationship, past Jackson Whittemore/Lydia Martin - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Where This is a Prolouge

Theo, the most socially distant, abused, hurt chimaera, never wanted to make friends. It was never his objective, but he made a singular friend. Not with just anyone, but with her.  
She had this grace about her, practically floating as she walked, pale and beautiful, Theo’s best and only friend. Most people couldn’t see her, more because she didn't want them to than because she wasn’t there. She was funny, obnoxious sometimes, but only because she liked to see him smile, she loved the human race, the individual humanity in everyone was something she loved to watch blossom.

Theo had hated that shred of humanity in everyone, it just made them harder to manipulate.

He didn't think that way anymore, but sometimes… it's hard to let go of old habits.  
She taught him how to feel more than one thing at once, that anger and fear can be felt simultaneously. No one had ever cared about him as much as she does, she laughed when he told her this, “Of course not, sisters are notorious for caring for their little brothers.”  
So now Theo has a big sister, one who actually cares for him, one who encourages him instead of putting him down and loves him not resents him.

Scott, the kindest, purest soul in the universe, could never know about her, she told him that when they first met, when he was more focused on surviving than friends. Stiles, a clumsy opinionated teen, and Lydia, a genius, strong-willed woman, no one could find out about her, about what he sees in the corner of rooms, the apparitions with their dying wounds spilling blood everywhere. 

Because of his experience with death, he was more connected to the spirit world than Lydia, a banshee, spirit of death. Theo could see the Dead. He had been able to see them since he became a chimaera, and, to be perfectly honest he hated it until she came along. She made everything and anything better, more fun, more exhilarating, and somehow also calmer.

Allison was an amazing sister. Nothing would change that, absolutely nothing. 

This is a story about humanity, so begin at your own risk.


	2. Where Theo Gets Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gets arrested trying to help an older lady pass on and Scott decides that he needs someone to watch over him. Meanwhile, Allison is doing a fair amount of narration.

“Theo,” I called, “this is ridiculous.” He heard me, but didn't really want to acknowledge that he was being ridiculous, because he was, he really was.

“Theeeeeeeeo,” I was kinda getting pissed off now, “ come on, this is so dumb.” He continued to do the thing he would regret later, while I so did not do anything resembling fretting.

“You know if you helped this wouldn’t be so dumb.” Theo whispered to me, I gave him a sharp look that said ‘really Theo?’ “I would have less of a chance of joining you in the Spirit-World if you helped.” He amended, still whispering for fear of being discovered.

If you still have no idea what Theo is doing, good, because it's illegal, and illegal things are bad. So I’ll just give you a vague impression… breaking into private property...full of police-men...at noon...where a dead body is...to talk to the ghost of the dead person.

Yeah see its dumb, I told you/Theo. Of course, he continued to hide behind a wall, which is dumb by itself, but since he is also sorta hated by the police, it’s super extra dumb. 

I want to make sure you don’t think I spend all of my time making fun of Theo and calling him dumb because I don’t. He's my brother from another mother, and I'm his sister from another mister, I get first dibs on all teasing, but I also get to protect the heck out of him. 

“Psst.” Theo caught my attention from the other side of the room. When did he move? 

Nevermind, I walked across the room, nobody noticing me at all. When I made it to where Theo was hiding I finally noticed the ghost. She was an older lady, with grey hair and a kind face. She must have died undeserving because the claw marks and the hole in her stomach, that was apparent on her dead body, are not on her spirit. She was badgering Theo about how hiding from the police is not smart young man, and Theo could not respond for fear of being discovered by the aforementioned police and getting thrown in a jail cell, again.

“Ma’am,” I started, “my name is Allison Argent, what's yours?”

“Patricia Kelly. Where's my angel?” She asked, seeming perfectly calm with the fact that she is dead.

“Can you follow me outside, then my brother will follow and we can answer you out there.” 

She nodded and I walked out, through the front door, Patricia Kelly took a little longer, having to realize that the door-knob would not work for her, then battle her mind's self-preservation instinct and walk through the door as I did. Eventually, I stuck my head through the pristine white door and explained to her that she had to walk through the door. It took a while but eventually, she did. 

We made our way to Theo’s car that had been parked down the street and waited there for Theo. I answered any questions Patricia had about being dead, which were surprisingly very few. Theo had been a while, not that I have any concept of time, but the sun was going down, so I left Patricia Kelly back at the car and went into her house.

The house was still swarming with police and my brother is nowhere to be seen. 

Eavesdropping on two officers I found out they had arrested Theo for trespassing the second they laid eyes on him. I let Ms Kelly know I was going to the police station and, seeing as the old lady had a troubled past with the establishment, Ms Kelly decided to stay by the truck and wait.

Arriving at the police station I floated through the lobby to where I knew the cell was.   
Theo was sitting on the floor of the cell and I sat down next to him. “I told you this was a dumb idea.”

“I know it was, you don't have to rub it in,” Theo told me, still salty that he was caught.   
Theo grew up in a very neglectful household, his biological sister, Tara, always acted like she was better than him, like he was gum under her foot. So when The Dread Doctors, awful doctors trying to create the perfect monster, told him that Tara wanted him to have her heart, he didn't ask questions. The Doctors weren't exactly the best parents, all-though the Geneticist was kind every so often, they taught him how to manipulate people, how to perform surgery on living, awake, human beings, and how to regulate his heartbeat so that anyone with accelerated hearing couldn't tell if he was lying. His childhood was rough, but in his efforts to prove himself he hurt, injured, and killed many people, all with me by his side, telling him it was a bad idea. He’s better now though, less murder-y.

“Sorry,” I told my brother, “I know this is hard, but I’ll be here, always. OK?” Theo nodded in assent, just as Sherrif Stilinski entered the room.

“Theo.” Nodding at the chimaera. “When Parrish told me he found you sneaking out of the Kelly House I didn’t want to believe him.” Stilinski looked pissed. “But here you are, Patricia Kelly didn’t do anything, Theo. She was a little old lady.” 

“Theo didn’t do jack-shit,” I yelled at the Sherrif “He was just trying to help!” 

“Look, Sherrif, I didn’t hurt the old lady.” Theo stood and began to pace the small cell. “I went over there because I heard she was dead, I swear I didn’t kill her.”

The Sherrif looked annoyed, and still pretty pissed off, “I’m calling Scott and Stiles, they should know what your up to.” He turned and walked out of the room, no more conversation to be had.

I looked at Theo, still pacing. His troubled hazel eyes darting around the cell, his fingers knotting themselves together. I walk to him, attempting to place my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him, but my ghostly predicament prevented this action. He shivered and turned to face me, “Alli, I don’t think I can be in this cell much longer.” He started pacing again.

“Its ok Theo, just don’t hurt yourself.” I hovered my hands over his intertwined fingers, I could see him shiver from the coldness of my phantom fingers. He unknotted his appendages and began to weave them in his shirt, then, seeming to find that a bad idea, began carding his graceful fingers through his hair.

I watched my little brother begin to panic, not being able to do anything about it, I stayed seated on the small bench provided.

The next day Scott and Stiles arrived with the rest of the pack. The whole group stood outside of the cell and looked at Theo threateningly, to his credit Theo looked surprisingly fine, especially after nightmares and panic attacks all night. 

I was wary, and so was Theo, neither of us trust Scott completely. Both for the same reason, Scott just watched as Tara dragged Theo into Hell, he didn’t do anything, and now it seems he forgot about me, though Theo doesn’t think that last one. 

“Scott, Liam, everyone else,” Theo gave them all a small nod of his head. Not willing to give them anything more or anything less. I giggled, Liam’s confused face at being addressed by Theo over everyone else was absolutely adorable, I can see how Theo likes him.

“Look, Theo, you need to explain what happened-” Scot began.

“Nothing.” Theo stood from where he was sitting on the bench. “I was there because I had heard about the murder from Darcy at the diner, I wanted to see if it was a werewolf attack so I went over to check it out.” 

Stiles looked apprehensive, he wanted nothing more for Theo to be lying so he can throw my brother back into Hell. “Then why were you hiding?”

“Because I know the police hate me. I just wanted to see what was going on, they overreacted. I swear I didn’t do anything.” He started to pace again, his hands twisting into his shirt fabric. 

“Theo, don’t panic,” I told him, standing in the corner of the cell, paying attention to everything that was going on. He exhaled hard.

“OK, Theo we’re gonna talk about this, and about what to do moving forwards.” Scott lead the pack out to the Sheriff’s office, Malia growled at Theo as she passed the cell, Theo smirked in response. She lunged, but Liam caught her and glared at Theo.

“You shouldn’t antagonize them.” I chastised my younger brother, who was stuck with that sneer on his face. Still pacing, incredibly panicked, fingers stuck in his shirt fabric.

I knew Theo wouldn’t listen in to what Scott and the others were saying about him, because he was so nervous he couldn’t focus.

“Calm down, please Theo.” I began to walk to him. “Take a breath, please, your my brother and best friend, I love you.” He began to calm down a bit, I could see the gears in his head, turning.

“It’s just, what if they send me back?” Theo gasped out.

“If they do, I’ll fight them.” 

“But-”

“Shut the fuck up Theo, you know I’m right.”

“Ok.” 

Liam walked in, the rest of the pack following behind. “Theo, this is hard to say-”

Stiles stepped forward, “No it’s not. The truth is we don’t trust you.” 

Theo just shrugged, this was not new information to him. “Fuck you, and you, and all of you!” I yelled in Stiles’ face. “You’re an asshole.” 

Theo gave me a look, I calmed down, but only because he asked, non-verbally.

“That makes sense,” Theo responded to Stiles’ claim, “But what does that have to do with the situation?” Theo was understandably confused, unsure if this had to do with possible punishment or with Stiles’ general hatred of him. 

“We are assigning you a baby-sitter,” Scott told Theo, seeming kind of done with all the bullshit going on. Theo was pissed off, how the hell was he supposed to do his job as Guardian of the Dead with someone tagging along thinking he’s crazy. 

“Whos gonna be watching me?” Theo knew that if it were Stiles or Malia he was screwed, both of them would just assume that anything he was doing was evil.   
Scott looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke one singular name, a name that would change Theo’s life forever, “Liam.”


	3. Where Theo Gets a New Friend

I began uncontrollably laughing once I heard who was going to be Theo’s baby-sitter to be perfectly honest, I had started laughing once Scott had said ‘baby-sitter’. 

The idea that anyone but me could reign in Theo, was just too funny. Theo is a whirlwind, and an ADD mess, with PTSD for ages, he does what he wants and listens to no one, the idea that someone, besides me, could ‘keep an eye on him’ was just TOO funny. 

Liam looked like he had no actual intention of watching Theo until Scott told him that ‘Watching a troubled member of the pack is crucial to being an exemplary Alpha’. I laughed, again at Liam’s face, making the cutest little puppy pout. 

The Sherrif let Theo out of the cell and I watched as he visibly relaxed, not too much though, he was still surrounded by people who do not trust him. 

My brother shot a look at Malia and Stiles, sort of an overly confident smile, as he was released from the cell. 

I followed him from the cell out of the building, Liam following me, though he didn’t know it. 

Liam seemed a bit concerned when Theo bypassed all of the cars in the lot, seeing as his car was by the preserve near the Kelly house. 

“Where are we going?” Liam spoke up, continuing to walk behind us.

I smiled at Theo, “Just don’t tell him,” I laughed, knowing what a confused face he would make and how cute it would be. 

Theo gave me a look as he turned to address Liam, walking backwards but with as much precision as if he was walking as usual, “We are going to get my car, you don’t have to come.”

Liam looked unimpressed with Theo’s attempt to dissuade him from doing what Scott asked him too, “Why is your car so far away from the station?”

Theo rolled his eyes, “It’s not like when you get arrested they let you drive your car.” Liam smiled, what looked like a genuine smile. 

I smiled at both of them before hovering my hand over Theo’s shoulder. My hands don’t work like normal people’s, considering that I’m dead, but the cold that radiates off my limbs is a good way to tell people they’re going the wrong way.

Theo corrected his trajectory, never once turning around, keeping eye-contact with the younger wolf. 

When they arrived at the truck I began to wonder if Theo even remembered that he lived in the truck. Theo had never told anyone about his living scenario and if Liam was to be watching him constantly, the younger boy would find out. I voiced this to Theo, knowing Liam could not hear me.

Theo seemed startled by that statement, it seemed like he had been caught up in Liam’s infectious attitude, and hadn’t thought about that. I watched as he began to panic a bit, his mind needing to concentrate on fixing the current predicament.

Liam noticed the difference in Theo’s chemo-signals almost immediately and was about to comment on it before he recognized the emotion, panic. “Look if having me by your truck is making you panic I can go wait by the tree and follow you home from there,” Liam tried to help.

I could see that the mention of a home was making Theo panic a bit more, “Theo, clam down.” I hovered over him.

He looked as if he had relaxed, but I know better, he was panicking. Liam was still watching Theo with his soulful eyes, waiting for a response. “It’s fine, do you have to watch me all night?” Theo sighed, threading his fingers through his shirt.

“You can go, I won’t tell Scott,” Liam turned and left.

Theo could see Allison glaring at Liam, so he glared right back at her. 

It had been two days since he became stuck with Liam as a baby-sitter. Two days since the almost panic attack about Liam almost learning about his living situation. Now Liam has learned not to talk about the truck and not to go near it.

Liam had not yet figured out about Allison and the other ghosts that follow Theo around. Since that day Ms Kelly has joined Allison in following Theo around. Ms Kelly began to act like a grandmother to Theo. 

Today Theo had school and of course, Liam was watching him. Currently, it was lunch, and Liam had brought his whole little puppy pack to the table with him. Allison was glaring at Liam, she was annoyed that he was taking over her time with her best friend. She had spoken to him about it the night before. 

“What classes do you have after lunch?” Liam asked Theo, though why he can’t remember from yesterday no one knows.

“AP Chemistry, English and Math,” Theo told Liam. 

“Chemistry is the only good one according to you though,” Allison chirped up from her place next to Theo, her eyes still trying to pierce into Liam’s soul. Allison had her brown hair up in a high ponytail and was dressed in a long brown tunic type shirt, with regular blue jeans. Allison was a special type of ghost, she could change her appearance in ways such as putting on makeup, changing her hair, and switching clothes.

Liam began talking with Corey and Mason, making plans to meet up after school, Theo having to go along.

“You’re not seriously going to go play some stupid video game with him,” Allison said annoyed.

“Do I have to go play video games with you guys?” Theo asked Liam, not wanting to do so.

“No, you can do homework or whatever.” Liam stood, “We have to get to class.”

Theo, Allison and Ms Kelly headed to AP Chem, where Allison usually sat and took notes, and Ms Kelly usually walked with them there then went over to the library. Ms Kelly liked to eavesdrop on students in the library and find out what they liked, how they were doing. Once she made Theo drop candy in a girl’s locker because she heard that the girl’s boyfriend cheated on her. Liam was very confused by that little escapade. 

After the last class of the day, Theo and Alli got into the truck and followed Liam to his house. Once they all arrived at Liam’s place and settled down in his room, Allison began to complain “Why is he just ignoring you?”  
Theo gave her a small, playful glare as he pulled his homework out of his backpack.

Suddenly the ghost began to shake, her paranormal form began to become transparent, looking as if she would vanish. Theo knew what this was. 

His duties as Guardian of the Dead were extensive, he had to welcome new ghosts to Beacon Hills, help new ghosts pass over and usually that involves getting revenge for their untimely deaths. Allison was like a little alarm clock, she shook similarly to what she was currently doing, to let him know that someone had passed away. 

He glanced towards the other teenagers, who were playing some sort of ridiculous videogame, but he knew that Liam was listening with his enhanced hearing. “Her name is Mazie, she was 14,” Allison spoke up, her body solidifying as much as it possibly could.

Theo was wary but did need to figure out a way to remove himself so he could speak to Alli, “Just write it down,” Allison rolled her eyes at her brother.

He sighed and took out a bit of paper and a pencil.

He wrote: where did she die?

“The preserve,” Allison responded, seeing the question, before standing from her position next to him and pacing around the room.

Theo wanted to try and calm her down, knowing that every time someone died she would remember how she passed into the ghostly side of the universe. Considering he couldn’t talk to her he tried to extrude calming energy, not too worried about Liam picking up on the silent signals.

He wrote: calm down, we can try and escape :)

Allison laughed and sat back down, twisting her fingers into her long brown ponytail, before speaking, “I could do the thing where I knock things over in the hall?”

Theo took the pencil and jotted down: just make sure it’s not too valuable

Allison giggled then floated out into the halls where there was a bit of silence before a loud crash of breaking glass rang through the house.

Liam jumped up, “I should go check on that.” He then ran right out of the room, Mason and Corey followed. Theo waited until the moment they left the room then grabbed his backpack, opened and then vaulted out of the window. 

He ran to his truck, got in then left, Allison appearing in the passengers’ seat once he was a block away from Liam’s place. “You almost left me behind,” Allison pouted.

“Hmm,” he hummed out, then laughed at the annoyed face his sister made.

They made their way to a small house on the edge of Beacon Hills Preserve, the light blue door cracked open a slight bit. Theo walked towards the door, pushing it fully open and walking through the door-frame. The first thing he saw when he walked into the foyer was the body of the 14-year-old girl. Her chest was slashed open, very similar to Ms Kelly’s chest when she died. 

Allison floated around the house, hoping to find the teenager’s ghost. “She’s up here,” Allison called from the second floor. 

Theo took the stairs two at a time and, when he arrived in the girl’s room, looked around for Allison and Mazie. He saw them sitting together on the floor. 

Mazie was tall, long red-brown hair that went to around her chest and bright blue eyes that pierced through the ghostly veil. She wore a blue t-shirt and a black skirt, she wasn’t wearing shoes either. This was not what she died in, so Theo knew she had died un-deservingly and would be able to change her appearance in the Spirit World. 

“Hey,” He spoke, softly, trying very hard not to scare the new ghost.

“This is Theo,” Allison gestured towards him. “He can see us, but he is still alive.” Theo waved to the girl. 

“Hi, I’m Mazie.” She picked herself off the floor and waved back to him. Allison stood up to stand next to her. 

“Do you know what happened to you?” Theo asked, gently.

Mazie looked confused, “Yeah. I’m dead, right?” What was it with new ghosts and knowing they were dead, they didn’t usually know that. 

“Yep,” Theo sighed out. “Sadly you are dead.” 

Allison floated out of the room, motioning that she would be right back.

“Ok, where should I go?” Mazie asked, then ploughed right on. “What am I supposed to do now that I can’t touch things? Am I going to be able to eat? Oh. My. God. Will I ever be able to eat Chinese food again?” 

Theo was surprised, usually, ghosts were much more worried about more existential things. Most people are worried about where their faith dictates they should go after death. 

Theo felt he should try to respond to some of those questions, “You can follow me if you want. I don’t think ghosts can eat, but ask Allison.” 

She waited for him to finish then tried to speak again, but Allison interrupted her, “We have to go.” Theo looked confused, “Now, Theo.” Her voice was serious. It usually wasn’t unless something was very wrong. 

Theo turned to Mazie, “Follow us.” He ran down the stairs, jumped over the body, and ran out of the door. He got into his truck and turned to make sure Allison and Mazie were sitting in the car, somehow Mazie had learned how to phase through things, and was sitting in the backseat of the truck. 

“Why are we leaving so quickly?” Mazie asked Allison, Theo wanting to know the answer as well. 

“We left from a friends house, he was supposed to be watching Theo, but we had to come and get you. The friend called another, more influential friend,” Scott, “and he is heading to that first friend’s house.” 

Theo was worried, Scott was going over to Liam’s to look for him, but Theo was supposed to be cooperating. He didn’t want to go back to that claustrophobic jail cell, he wouldn’t. Allison hovered her hand over his right hand, which was on the steering wheel, hoping to calm his nerves. 

They arrived back at the Dunbar household, Theo took notice of Scott’s bike and Stiles’ Jeep parked in the driveway. “Woah, who’s a motorbike is that?” Mazie asked, leaning forward in her seat so she could see the vehicle better. 

“His name is Scott McCall,” Allison said, “he’s my ex-boyfriend.” 

Mazie looked surprised, “Your ex?” Allison nodded. “Is he hot?” 

“I mean I guess,” Allison laughed out. “He had a bit of a wonky jaw, it was kind of cute.” 

Mazie giggled, “That Jeep is the Sherrif’s son’s car?” She asked. 

“Yeah, it’s Stiles’ car,” Allison told the young ghost. 

“Huh, my mom is one of the deputies. I knew Stiles when I was alive,” Mazie told Theo and Allison. Theo getting ready to leave the car and face the music. 

“Really,” Allison wondered.

Theo tuned out their chatter, focusing his enhanced senses on the house. He heard Scott, Liam, Mason, Corey, and Stiles talking about how to find him. 

He opened the door of the car and stepped out. Theo could hear Allison asking him what he was doing, but Theo didn’t respond. He opened the door and walked in, Allison floating through the door, Mazie following right afterwards.

“THEO!” He heard Scott yell through the house, he could hear the Alpha werewolf clomping through the house towards him, the rest of the pack following their Alpha. 

“Theo, where were you?” Scott stopped running when he saw Theo and calmly walked up to the chimaera. 

“I had something to do,” Theo told Scott, flippantly. (“He is hot,” Mazie whispered to Allison.)

“You were supposed to stay with Liam.” Theo could tell how hard it was for Scott to stay calm. Theo knew he was a formidable annoyance, he was surprised Scott wasn’t yelling yet. (“I know,” Allison whispered back.)

“But I didn’t,” Theo snarked back, “so why does it matter?” (“Its kinda like the vine,” Mazie whispered to Allison.

Allison looked confused, “What?”

“But cha didn’t?” Mazie replied. “You know, the vine?” 

“No.”) 

“It matters because you disobeyed direct instructions,” Scott said, his formal tone reminding Theo of the Dread Doctors. (“Who says that? ‘Disobeyed direct instructions’,” Mazie said, saying the last sentence in a robotic voice.)

Theo looked straight at Scott, “So I’m supposed to do everything you tell me to?” Scott nodded, “so where is my free-will? Aren’t you guys all about choices?” (“Ooh, good comeback,” Allison high-fived Mazie.)

Scott was taken aback by Theo’s question, “We are, but you’ve done some things in the past, and we don’t know if we can trust you.” (“What did he do?” Mazie asked Allison, who told her what Theo had done, his motive, everything.)

“You gave Peter a second, third, fourth, chance,” Theo glared. (“So, who’s Peter?” Mazie asked, and again Alli explained.)

“Peter didn’t almost kill Scott,” Malia yelled, attempting to grab Theo. Liam and Corey grabbed her, jerking her back so she couldn’t get to Theo. (“Who’s that?” Mazie asked Allison. Allison told her everything about Malia.) 

“But didn’t he?” Theo asked her, smirking. (“As I said, don’t antagonize her,” Allison glared at her brother.) 

Scott looked at Theo with an angry look on his face, “That’s enough, Theo.” (Mazie spoke up, “Wow, he’s hot when he’s mad.” Allison gave her a ‘don’t talk about it’ look.)

Theo seemed upset, “Look, I need some personal space. I have personal errands to run and PERSONAL things to do.” He began to pace, getting a little worried that they would grab him, or force him to go with them. (“How do I know that he’s worried?” Mazie asked. 

“It’s one of those ghost things, you know,” Allison responds.)

“Your comfort means nothing to me,” Stiles spat out. (“Oh, so he’s kinda an asshole,” Mazie said, shocked. 

Allison nodded, “He used to be nice, and sweet. After I died he became a bit of an asshole, probably because-” she stopped abruptly, “well, just because.”)

“Stiles!” Scott gave his friend a little push, “we’re trying to get him to cooperate nicely.” Scott leaned over, whispering this in his friend’s ear. Though Theo could still hear, he is a chimaera after all. (“Wow,” Allison laughed, “cooperate? Their sounding more and more like the doctors.”) 

“Look, this has gone far enough. I’m leaving,” Theo turned to walk back out to his truck. 

“Theo you have got to stay,” Allison pleaded. “It’s your job as Guardian of the Dead.” But Theo was already in the truck and driving away.

“Can he leave us behind?” Mazie asked, almost a little scared.

Allison sighed, “He can leave you behind but not me. I’m bound to his soul.” 

“So are you going to leave me alone here?” 

“If he drives far enough away I’ll have no choice.” 

“Oh.” There was a pause before, “Your arms are gone!” 

“That will be the bond. Bye Maz-” and she had disappeared. Leaving Mazie out on the street alone as a new ghost. In front of a house, she didn’t know, surrounded by people she didn’t like. Mazie thought for a moment, then realized that the best thing to do would be to eavesdrop on Scott and those people and tell the information to Theo when Allison got him to come back. 

Mazie turned around and floated back through the door and into the house, ready to help Theo in any way needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please comment and let me know if you liked it and what you think is going to happen next!  
> Sammi

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little prologue, I hope you like it!!!


End file.
